


Grumpy

by rockwell_psycho



Category: Moon (2009)
Genre: Arguing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Makeup Sex, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Smut, Tender Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 19:43:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17987429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockwell_psycho/pseuds/rockwell_psycho
Summary: Sam Bell 2 +  Fictional Kiss Prompt #13: following the kiss with a series of kisses down the neckYou work with Sam and actually you really like him, but his grumpy attitude causes a little fight. Which leads to a serious conversation.





	Grumpy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flymetothemoon81](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flymetothemoon81/gifts).



> I used a prompt from this list:  
> https://whcczes.tumblr.com/post/180517547969/fictional-kiss-prompts
> 
> It's the first time I'm writing something more than headcanons about Sam 2 so please be gentle :)

The goddamn communication device didn’t work. It just didn’t. You had no idea what have you done wrong this time and you hated yourself for that. You’ve already spent a couple of weeks at Lunar base and still you had problems with electronic devices. You began to think it was your curse. Basically you were never good with tech, not to mention the fact you were quite clumsy. 

You were surprised to be given a chance to participate in this mission. On the other hand, your occupation here was not devices and not even samples from the Moon surface or something. Your occupation was mainly Sam Bell 2. You came here along with a special team after Sam 1 arrived on the Earth and the truth about the clones was revealed. As a doctor and a scientist you had to examine Sam 2, run some tests and regularly check on his mental and physical state. It wasn’t always easy.

You and Sam managed to get along rather well at times, but mostly he was really grumpy and you felt like you’re annoying the hell out of him. You could understand it though. Sam was quite stressed. He was trying to figure out himself, worried about his upcoming inevitable arrival to the Earth - the place he remembered, but never actually visited, and many other things and issues were torturing him. So you always tried to be patient with him. It was weird, but you actually… Liked him. You had deep compassion towards this man. He seemed hurt and lonely. You wished you could fix him somehow. Sometimes you wished to give him a hug, but of course it wasn’t very appropriate. Sometimes you managed to have really good conversations. But most of the time your clumsiness seemed to get on his nerves. Every time you caused problems which Sam had to fix, he began to grumble. You felt horrible, because he made you feel even guiltier.

Tonight you were about to send your reports to the Earth via communication device, that usually worked well even when  _you_  used it. But not tonight. Tonight all went wrong and of course there was no one around to help you. Except…

The door opened and Sam entered the rec room. Damn. You knew he wouldn’t be very happy, but it was late and everyone else were already in their quarters… So you decided to give it a try.

\- Umm… Sam? - You asked and he looked at you frowning.

\- Okay… Don’t tell me you’ve broken something again.

\- Actually… I think I have… - You mumbled guiltily.

\- Oh come on!.. Are you kidding me? - Sam came closer and rolled his eyes. - For Christ’s sake, y/n, communication device is the easiest thing here! Is there any electronic device in this universe that you’re not able to destroy? Why are you even here if you have such problems?..

These words suddenly hurt you more than you expected.

\- Well I’m here because of you and your health, that’s my job. I don’t have to be a technical genius, - you replied trying to keep calm.

\- That’s right, you don’t have to be a technical genius… You also don’t have to be such a walking disaster, - Sam muttered. At that you felt the anger hit you really hard.

\- Alright, listen, - you said boldly. - I know you’re going through really hard times. But it doesn’t give you the right to be such a massive dick!

Sam stared at you completely staggered. He had never heard you swearing before. At least not at him.

\- I’m actually trying to help, you know. And I don’t think I deserved it! - You continued. - I might be annoying, you might not like me - fine! But a little respect would be really cool from your part.

Having said that you stood up so abruptly that the chair almost fell down and headed out of the rec room, leaving Sam alone in silence.

***

At your quarters you took a deep breath and closed your eyes. You weren’t sure what you wanted more: to cry or to hit this man in the face. The worst thing was that you really liked Sam. Despite his grumpy attitude, despite everything. You could feel he was hiding a really tender soul behind this tough exterior. The soul which was deeply hurt. You knew you liked him more than you actually should, but he drove you completely mad at times and your patience had its limits.

After taking a shower you calmed down a little. You put on your pajamas and was about to go to bed when you heard someone knocking on the door. As you opened, you saw Sam standing there in his shirt and sweatpants, probably ready to go to bed too.

\- What do you need? - You asked with a deep sigh.

\- You haven’t sent your reports.

\- Well, shame. I guess I’ll do it tomorrow when you won’t be around annoyed by my stupidity, - you replied poisonously and was about to close the door, but Sam reached your wrist to stop you from pushing the button.

\- Y/n, can we talk? – He asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

His sudden touch along with his pleading green eyes made it impossible to resist, so you nodded, letting him in.

\- I’m listening.

\- Okay… First of all, I’m really sorry, y/n. I’m a massive dick, that’s true, I admit that.

\- Oh. Glad we agree on this, - you tried to seem sarcastic, but your voice betrayed you, sounding softer than you wanted to.

\- You said I might not like you, but it’s not true, - he continued, and you felt your cheeks starting to blush. - In fact, I guess nobody knows me better than you. And I know you want to help me not just because it’s your job. You’re really concerned and I don’t know why such a grumpy ass like me deserved your compassion.

He kept looking at you carefully and it made you feel slightly uncomfortable. You lowered your eyes, listening to him, cheeks still burning.

\- Anyway, it’s very… new for me. It’s unusual that someone actually cares. I don’t really know what to do about it. Y/n… - He brought his fingers to your chin, tilting your face and causing you look at him.

\- You actually mean to me… much more than it may seem, - the sound of his quiet voice and the look in his eyes made it obvious that he was telling the truth. - It scares me somehow.

\- Why?.. - You asked, a little baffled.

\- It’s the first time I have feelings for someone real, - he shrugged. - And they’re not the original Sam Bell’s, but my own feelings.

You didn’t know what to answer and you just stayed staring at him, hypnotized by his beautiful and slightly sad eyes. His thumb brushed against your chin as he leaned in and you felt your heart began to race. Carefully, Sam placed his lips on yours as if he was waiting for you to push him away, but you didn’t protest and the soft and gentle kiss became more determined. You sighed as his tongue parted your lips, slipping inside your mouth. Almost unconsciously your hands moved to his head, tracing the sides of his neck before letting your fingers graze the back of his head and entwine into his hair. You felt him shivering and humming softly at the sensation.

\- I wanted to do it for quite a long time, - he whispered, breaking the kiss but staying still so close that your lips touched.

\- I also wanted you to do it… - You confessed. - Even when we were fighting…

He chuckled, placing a quick and light kiss on your lips.

\- Even when I was a dick?

\- Exactly. But I’m a walking disaster, so…

**_You didn’t have a chance to finish the phrase because he kissed you once again, his hands sliding down your back, seizing your waist, pulling you closer. Your lips moved together, shivers running through you as your tongues touched. You gasped for air as he let go of your mouth, still holding you close. His nose brushed against your cheekbone and he gently nibbled on your jawline on his way down your neck. He started peppering your skin with feathery soft kisses that instantly made you weak in the knees. Your hands stroked up his arms, his biceps tensed under your touch. His body felt so firm and your head went dizzy of his warmth and closeness. You ended up caressing his hair again, causing him purr against the crook of your neck. He kept kissing and biting on your skin softly while his hands found their way underneath your shirt. Fingertips ran up your spine making you tremble and moan softly._ **

At some point it all became too much: his hands on your bare skin, lips, tongue and teeth on your neck… It was the moment to decide either you pull away or go further. You sensed his longing too and already knew the answer. You will think about rights and wrongs, but not now. Now you did the only thing that felt right at the moment. Softly, you pushed Sam away, making him let go of your neck, and tugged your shirt up and over your head, exposing yourself to him. Sam stared at you for a split second, eyes darkened with lust. Then he did the same and his shirt fell on the floor.

\- You’re beautiful, y/n, - he whispered, reaching out to caress your cheek. Then his lips were back on your skin, sucking and biting at your collarbone. This would most definitely leave marks, but you couldn’t care less as his hand cupped your breast, his thumb brushing against your nipple giving you goosebumps. He carefully pushed you to the bed and you gripped onto his shoulders, pulling him with you. In this lying position he kept kissing you eagerly and you arched your hips, pressing your lower body to his. You could feel him getting harder underneath his sweatpants. Sam’s lips trailed down your chest enclosing your hardened nipple in between them, while his hand played with the other one. Your eyes fluttered shut, quiet moans and gasps escaping your parted lips as your body shivered of sweet sensations he was giving you. He kept on kissing his way down your body, around your navel, along the hem of your plaid pajama pants. You were a panting mess by the time he began tugging them down slowly, together with your underwear. He took his time kissing and nibbling along your inner thighs before reaching your mound. You gasped and gripped onto his hair desperately, your body jerking when his tongue flickered against your swollen clit. He looked up at you, teasing you like that, sparkling green eyes registering your every shudder.

\- Sam… I need you, - you whined, sensing that you couldn’t take it any longer. After a couple more flicks of his tongue he obeyed, placing a couple more kisses on your thigh before standing up just to take his pants and boxers off. Positioning himself in between your thighs he pressed his forehead to yours and moaned hoarsely as you reached to stroke his length. You both were too turned on to keep the foreplay going, so you just guided him right between your folds.

Sam stayed still for a moment as he got fully inside you. He was close to you and you could feel him breathing fast, his heart pounding like crazy. Only now you realized it was technically his first time… He was probably overwhelmed. You felt so much tenderness for him at the moment it made your heart shrink.

\- Are you okay? - You hushed, cupping his cheek. He nodded, taking your hand in his and kissing your palm. Next moment his fingers entwined with yours and he pinned your arm to the bed, finally thrusting inside you. You bit your lip in a desperate attempt to hold back a moan. You really didn’t want anyone to hear you, but it was not that easy to do since his thrusts were hard and deep, and he stretched you out so deliciously, and hit all your sweet spots just right. He still held your hand and you squeezed it hard, digging your nails into his flesh. Your other hand gripped onto his shoulder. He nuzzled into the crook of your neck, panting and grunting, his movements becoming feverish. You both were close to the edge; you could feel your walls fluttering around him. A couple more trusts and your pussy clenched, your back arched as an enormous wave of pleasure covered you up, leaving you completely breathless. At that moment you could swear you saw the stars behind your eyelids. Sam hissed and growled as your intense spasms brought him over the edge as well. He collapsed on top of you, his hot breath hitting your skin, and you caressed his hair lazily, until he was able to breathe normally again.

After a few minutes Sam turned onto his back and almost fell down.

\- Damn these bunks, - he muttered, pulling you onto his chest. - Too narrow.

\- Sam, - you mumbled, snuggling against his body, feeling your eyelids becoming heavy.

\- What?

\- Can you promise me not to be grumpy at least until the morning?

A soft chuckle touched the corners of his mouth as he hugged you tighter and kissed the top of your head.

\- Alright. I’ll try.


End file.
